Gas turbine control devices often use the temperature of the hot gas stream as one of the control parameters. For example, fuel flow to the gas turbine may be regulated as a function of the exhaust gas temperature as sensed by an annular array of thermocouples disposed in the exhaust duct or as a function of the temperature difference between such thermocouples.
If an erroneous temperature reading is provided to or is used by the control device, excessively fuel flow or possibly premature shutdown of the gas turbine could result.
A primary object of this invention is therefore to detect invalid gas turbine hot gas stream temperature readings and to prevent use of such invalid readings by the gas turbine control device.